User talk:Shadowswimmer77
Archive 1 Archive 2 Hello Shadowswimmer77 i would like to ask what about my format was incorrect and if i fixed it AshthornKasuky (talk) 19:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC)AshthornKasuky Not sure I'm exactly doing this right but just wanted to say I've started reading your stories last night and they are pretty awesome. I just really hope you have something good in store for Lester. His involvement in The Wicker House tore me up. Re: Tom will be out for a couple of days. I'll add it for you. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:40, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Tips hat back, suddenly realizes he has no hat, and fails to sleep for the rest of the night. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:20, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::The external head parasites that have been controlling the two heave a sigh of relief when both end up dismissing their existence as 'hats'. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Re:JtK Thanks for the feedback! Excited about the contest. Alstinson (talk) 00:16, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Use of A Figure in the Fog I am going to start some animations on youtube and among them are several Creepypastas. I was wondering if I could use A Figure in the Fog as one of them. You would be properly credited as the creator of the story VengefulYoda (talk) 10:26, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I will definitely shoot you a link when it is up. I have some free time for the next couple of weeks so I am hoping to get a few of them done and posted. In regards to comments about Extended Stay. I am sorry that the logic ruined it for you, but your questions absolutely nailed my intent. I wanted to make the reader wonder what is really going on. The many why's are what I think one would have if this were to happen. Posting here because it was taken down from WW as accepted. (Not a gloat just letting you know if you want to respond you have to on my talk.) Thanks for reading though. RE Wow Ha ha, no, I'm just "following" it, so when it gets edited I get an email message. Just thought I'd fix what was messed with: someone put a period after a name in dialogue when it should, of course, be a comma. I'm doing all right, just trying to finish this damn novel and get it polished. I can't believe the way time is flying. Insane. The rainy season and frosty nights are upon us here. The resorts in Tahoe are opening. I suspect you are busy with school. Well, wishing you and your family the best. I hope to be more active on the wiki after the new year. Ciao for now, brother. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:44, November 12, 2015 (UTC) feedback I don't mind takin' a look, if it means I get to read new stuff. I'll bookmark one today and hopefully get to it soon.--Mikemacdee (talk) 01:52, November 14, 2015 (UTC) feedback 2 Well now that I've had a sample, I'm just devouring everything you wrote. Hope my comments are helpful.--Mikemacdee (talk) 03:31, November 14, 2015 (UTC) overarching stories The thing is, regarding Lady Wicker, you really want each story to stand on its own as much as possible, even if they are all going to be connected; you don't want to force anyone to read an entire series to understand what's going on. Sequels can always expand on the established canon, but the original canon should be fully established. The nature of the monster in Abandoned By Disney is never fully explained, but its threat is unmistakable: it is malignant and insane, it killed the park staff, and it's the reason the park was closed and abandoned. Lady Wicker is so vague in the Wicker House that there's really no evidence that she had anything to do with the killings and such, and it still leaves the ending too abrupt. Keep all that in mind when you revisit it and you might figure out what to do with the story next. I know which stories I'm looking at next, but I don't know when I'll get around to them. Got a lot of writing to do, myself. Good luck!--Mikemacdee (talk) 21:37, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Seen this yet? I know you had a bad creepypasta reading of Dreams of Inheritence, but have you seen this one yet? Umbrello (talk) 22:32, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for all your feedback in regards to my story "Are you Coming Upstairs". I went ahead and posted it and my fingers and legs are crossed that it is liked enough to remain up this time :) I would very much appreciate any edits that you could make to it should you find the time as I value your opinion, ( not wanting to sound like a suck up but I read some of your own stories before you ever gave me any feedback and I was very impressed, especially the one about the house and the man who brought his "wife" back from abroad (and the follow up to it with the missing children who entered the house.) They were like reading actual stories in books!) So thank you very much. Thank you very much! You're a Finalist in the JtK Rewrite Contest! Hey, ! Congratulations, you're one of the five finalists in the Jeff the Killer rewrite contest. The wiki as a whole is voting for the overall winner — you can see more here. Thanks for participating! Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 18:56, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Hello! My name is Craig Groshek. I own and operate the website and YouTube channel Chilling Tales for Dark Nights, where we specialize in Hollywood-quality full-cast audio adaptations of horror stories, which include custom musical scores and professional sound effects. We also produce the brands Otis Jiry’s Horror Storytime (formerly Otis Jiry’s Creepypasta Crypt) and Simply Scary, both of which provide flawless, true-to-copy single-narrator renditions of scary stories from a variety of sources. As of November 1st, those brands will also be featured on our flagship channel. Cumulatively, we’ve produced 500+ audio adaptations, and count over 120K+ YouTube subscribers and 12+ million video views. Our team includes professional and volunteer audio engineers, voice actors, editors, staff authors, graphic designers, composers and social media managers. We are contacting you today because we’ve reviewed some of your recent work, and would like to acquire your kind permission to adapt it for one or more of our brands, and feature it – along with the resulting audio version – on our website and YouTube channel. As with any story we adapt, you can expect us to adapt the story word-for-word , or to otherwise make you aware of any changes (usually minor) that are made to the final copy, and to keep you informed of our progress and of the prospective posting date. We would also be thrilled to link back to you for as long as the story/stories are displayed on our website and channels, and to do anything we can to promote you and your work, including any books you’ve published or collections you’ve been featured in. Just tell us how we can help, and we’ll make every possible effort to help share your work with a larger audience. If you are interested in the adaptations, or have any questions or concerns, please email me at content (at) chillingtalesfordarknights.com (and also copy in craig (at) chillingtalesfordarknights.com) to let me know, and we will provide you with the prerequisite Multimedia Release Form, which makes clear the terms of limited and non-exclusive use of your fantastic work. If you have a more official title for the story/stories than what was used where we found the story originally, please let us know. Also, please provide us with your legal name if you'd like to be credited by it, or, alternatively, a realistic-sounding pen name. Lastly, if you have additional stories, either published online or elsewhere, which we haven’t mentioned here, which you would like us to consider for production, or if you are interested in other opportunities, such as book publication through us, or inclusion in our upcoming anthologies and print/eBook releases, please let us know. We’d love to work with you! If you’d like to see some of our existing work, please see one of our “best of” videos here for some of the material we’re most proud of from 2014 (or check out some of our recent releases and other content via our website and channel): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVjyluYwyCI We look forward to hearing from you soon! Thanks for your time! Craig M. Groshek Webmaster/Executive Producer, www.chillingtalesfordarknights.com E-mail: craig@chillingtalesfordarknights.com Visit us on YouTube: www.youtube.com/chillingtaleswi Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/chillingtalesfordarknights Twitter: https://twitter.com/chillingtaleswi 06:32, November 22, 2015 (UTC) A Correction I made an error in the JtK blog comments (sorry!) The poll will be closing at 00:00 UTC on the 5th of December (not the first, as previously stated). Apologies if I've made things awkward! Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:27, November 24, 2015 (UTC) RE: JtK Review I'm a little busy right now, but when I get the time I'll sent you a review. Probably when the winner is announced (or a little bit later). Hope you understand. MrDupin (talk) 18:31, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey, unfortunately, your correction (for "The Dissection") did not pass the "quality standards". Another story wasted I won't be able to reupload... Thanks anyway Mortaest (talk) 23:48, November 29, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest JtK: Personal Judging Results As the JtK Contest is over and you requested some feedback, here were my personal notes that I took. Let me make note that I was in the minority during judging of your story and was less than positive, so it may provide some new insight: My main fault with this story is that I didn’t give a single shit about Jeff. Jeff is a complete asshole in this, and even though some tragic backstory about losing his girlfriend is there, I still don’t like Jeff or see anything to get me to really sympathize with him other than the fact that he lost Katy. It is hard to sympathize with a character who yells profanities and is constantly sarcastic/rude to everybody. When Jeff’s father gets mad at Jeff, I actually feel that Jeff’s father is justified for doing so, and that Jeff is not in the right here. However, there is more. This story doesn’t add anything new really rather than just adding Katy in, which just leads to a bit of a half-assed reveal at the end (in which Jeff suddenly loses the ability to properly punctuate as well). It isn’t original (well, at least, original in the sense that I feel like the story is similar to the old one while still bringing something new), it isn’t scary, it isn’t too well-constructed beyond some plot holes of the original story being mended, and it goes on. My only positive element here would normally be that it was written decently, but as I mentioned earlier, the punctuation and capitalization of Jeff’s dialogue is completely off at times (mainly the end). Therefore, I found this to be a fairly weak entry. Hopefully this may give you a different viewpoint on your story. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 19:13, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: I suppose it makes sense, but it is a bit unnecessary anyway. Since I saw it as an actual flaw, I suppose I thought the story didn't do a very good job of conveying that element to the reader (at least, for me). You said you would love to hear any of the criticisms of the judges, and considering my criticism was lower than that of the other judges, I figured that you might be interested in hearing it. I like your other stories a lot, but this one didn't do much for me. My apologies. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:15, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Contest Hey Shadow, I saw your contest, however I'm afraid I've had to delete it, as we no longer allow contests without prior approval from any one of the admin team. I know it's awkward (sorry), it's just we had this period earlier this year where we had a contest being posted practically every day. If you could quickly draw up an outline of your contest and send it to one of us, we can get it approved, and allow the contest to go ahead. Again, I'm really sorry about this, it's just to avoid the whole concept of having contests being cheapened, if that makes sense. Regards, | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:13, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: I'll let you know this evening after we go over a couple things. I don't see any issue with it, but we have to give all admins a chance to weigh in. Hope all is well. Jay Ten (talk) 17:08, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :I restored your blog and added the staff blogs tag. I made one change which was removing the cutoff for accepting participants. Unless you're handing out specific topics to each person, then having an entry period isn't necessary and would only block people late to the party from entering. If you have any problems with this change or any other questions, let me know. Good luck. :Jay Ten (talk) 23:54, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Re: Review I wrote a review on your actually pretty good retelling of "Jeff the Killer." Take a look. The Goddamn Dorkpool (talk) 17:30, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, just dropping in to ask something: Do you want me to post my review on spinpasta? MrDupin (talk) 19:13, December 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I just posted my review on the page. Sorry it took a bit longer than I expected, I wanted to fix some minor mistakes. MrDupin (talk) 17:25, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Re: NSFW I don't think it's explicit enough to warrant an NSFW tag, but if you want to err on the side of caution you can add it. It's a bit of a grey area, but I think it really doesn't need the tag. I made some formatting and minor editing changes ("caulks an eyebrow" to "cocks an eyebrow"). I really didn't see any other issues when looking over it. The story was enjoyable although I couldn't really get a mental image for the intruder as there isn't much description. (Then again, you could argue that his appearance isn't integral to the story as he isn't the main horror, what he makes the protagonist, Graydon do is where the horror stems from.) You might want to look the story over to make sure I didn't remover any italics by accident when fixing the format a bit. Other than that, I think you do a good job setting up the premise and scene. Kudos. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:31, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Father's Love Wow, so glad I randomly caught that. Weren't you going to tell me about it? Ha ha. Honestly, I've got to tell you, the story line was a little cliche, but, my God, man, the prose was incredible! It was so fucking well written. I would have maybe liked some deeper character development, perhaps something more imaginative and out of left field with the narrative arc, a crazier twist, but the beauty of the words made up for any of that. Great piece! Impressive. It makes me want to see a conventional short story about a father's love for a cancer ridden daughter from you. Maybe you should think about writing one of those. Seriously. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 02:19, December 18, 2015 (UTC) DON"T YOU FUCKING DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!! I stopped just as soon as I saw Star Wars, not wanting a motherfucking spoiler. I bought tickets for IMAX in San Francisco months ago and the thing was already sold out till the nineteenth. Until then, I bid you adieus, let us speak again after the force has awakened! HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 04:38, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: As we're expecting a lot of messages on the spinoff appeal with people appealing their stories, I removed your message after the appeal. Feel free topost it only talk page if you're looking to post a rebuttal or response. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) About the contest Hey, so I'm plannig on entering the contest and I'm pretty close to finishing, but I'm not entirely sure I'll make the deadline. I've just had a pretty hectic week and I haven't been able to get a lot of writing done. I won't take too much time to finish it, just enough time to wrap it all up and proof read. Thanks. The Damn Batman (talk) 02:31, December 20, 2015 (UTC)